Retribution
by Death By Metal
Summary: Haunted by his dark past, Jason Holmes must fight his way through a city of nightmares to gain the ultimate prize. His soul. R


**Retribution**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish I owned Resident Evil, it is that. A wish. A dream. Or something in accordance to that.**

**A/N: Rodenga here! Although I have had (Many) failures with my stories, I intend to see this one through. I have had this idea floating around in my head, and honestly, if I didn't get it out, I would explode from the sheer magnitude of my plans for this fic. This is (Hopefully) an epic story, that you, the reader, will enjoy reading as much as I will enjoy writing this. This is gonna start off action packed, and will end in the same manner. This is, as I intend it to be, the greatest story I have ever written. At first it may be confusing, but to clear things up the story is currently taking place two years before the Spencer Estate Incident. My main character is not a Gary Lou, or Gary Sue, or whatever the hell it's called, just to clear up any worries about that. Thank you, and please, please, please read and review.**

Bullets were flying around me, 6 inches to my left, maybe even closer on my right. I heard screaming and shrieks of pain as the people around me suffering. I loaded a fresh clip into my gun, a USP .45, and prepared my knife. I rolled to my right, and proceeded to stand, making my way to the cover in front of me, I slid, slamming into the wall. The impact jarred my shoulder, but I ignored it.

I readied my handgun, and began firing from my location. The trio of bullets I had shot hit a man, my third bullet hitting the man in the forehead. I continued making my way up through the forest towards the fortress. I was a mercenary, a veteran from the Gulf War, working for the Umbrella Corporation. When I was in the military, I was a member of an Elite Spec Ops organization, and had mastered many aspects of stealth. Maybe that was why Umbrella chose me.

Bullets peppering the ground around my feet causing me to jerk up in surprise. I rolled from cover, and fired a bullet as I rose from the roll, striking another man in the shoulder, momentarily paralyzing him, so I could finish him with a second bullet to the skull. The rest of my unit was a good way behind me, and I knew they were struggling to proceed. I saw another man, and placed two bullets in his chest.

I now had 7 bullets, and saw a group of three people in front of me. Deciding not to engage them for the moment, I sprinted froward, rolling into a bush. Luckily, my camo was designed for stealth in the undergrowth of a forest. I reached into a pouch on my vest, and removed a specially designed silencer, and screwed it onto my USP.

Raising the sights on my USP to eye level, I prepared to fire. I instantly dropped one of them with a head shot, and watched as the blood and gore from my latest kill splattered on the other two. I lined up for another shot, the other two people still too surprised from their comrades seemingly random death to react. I fired a trio of bullets into one of them, killing him, and managed to get off two shots into the other man, only one hitting, striking him in the left arm.

The man fired his assault rifle, a salvo of hot lead flying towards my position. Two of the bullets striking me in the chest, the impact being mostly absorbed by my kevlar vest, but still knocking me back. I struggled to get back up, and watched as the man raised his assault rifle. He prepared to finish me, when suddenly I heard the crack of a sniper rifle and the man's head exploded.

I saw that my unit had caught up to me, and saw my good buddy Alex Ramirez's sniper rifle smoking. "Yo, Jason, what the hell are you doing, essay? Jeez, I had bail your sorry ass out again!" He said, chuckling the whole time. I smiled, getting to my feet.

"Didn't know you cared!" I said, running my hand through my sweat-slicked hair. I walked closer to my unit, sliding my knife in its holster and reloading my handgun. I heard some chatter around me, and fell into formation.

"Ramirez! Holmes! Stop screwing around and get up here! I need you two to go ahead and clear out any remaining opposition!" Shouted our commanding officer, Sergeant Major Joshua Sanderson, one of the most respected soldiers in the UBCS. He knew that Ramirez and I had past experience together, and had the most combat experience, so he usually sent us up ahead.

Ramirez slung his sniper rifle over his shoulder, and withdrew his M4 Carbine, and checked its clip. I once again withdrew my combat knife, and unscrewed the silencer from my gun, and put it back in my pouch. I am a higher rank than Ramirez, although we treat each other as equals. This was, however to be my last mission, until I would move into an apartment I had in Raccoon City.

Ramirez and I then started making our way towards the corpse of one of the men I had killed. On his corpse there was a FN FAL Carbine, that I retrieved, along with two clips for it, and three clips for my sidearm, which I had now holstered. This left me with three clips for my FAL and seven clips for my USP. I started forward again, Ramirez close behind me, covering me.

Walking along, I heard the high-powered pops of a Heavy MG, and saw the ground in front of me explode in a flurry of red hot destruction. I dived to the side, and saw Ramirez do the same. Getting to a crouching position, I found my target, a rather large man standing on a hill with an Browning Heavy Machine Gun at the ready. I watched him star firing at Ramirez, who barely managed to dodge the bullets, and I fired 2 shots at him, both missing.

This redirected his attention towards me, and with a scream, he began unloading the remains of the belt on his MG in my area. Lucky for me, I was faster, and managed to avoid all of the bullets, before following up with some bullets of my own. I watched him double over in pain as I hit him in the stomach with two of my bullets, and I finished him with a shot to his head, causing an explosion of gore all over the ground around him.

I turned towards Ramirez who was fighting a battle of his own against another, rather brutish looking man. I watched the man hit Ramirez' gun out of the way. I tried lining up a shot on the man, but couldn't without risking hitting Ramirez. I sprinted towards Ramirez,throwing my rifle down and drawing my rather large combat knife.

This was where I truly excelled. My original unit were specialists in close quarters combat, such as knife fighting and hand-to-hand combat. I charged the brute, twirling my knife all the while, slashing across the man's chest. He was too large to be fast enough to dodge my attack, and a fountain of blood splurted from his chest wound, staining both his clothes and mine. I smiled, and knew that this would be fun.

He tried hitting me, and I crouched under his blow, following up with a slash across his arm. He reeled back in pain, and I used the opening to bury my knife in his chest. He hit at me again, and I once again dodged, releasing my hold on the knife, still buried in the mans chest, spinning. I withdrew the knife from the monster of a man's chest, and withdrew my handgun. I pressed the gun to the bottom of the man's chin, which was a good foot above me, and pulled the trigger.

I was rewarded with a splash of blood across my face, and discarded brain matter landing on the highly wounded Ramirez, who was looking at me in shock at the brutal act I had just executed. "Well....uh....Thanks?" was all he could think to say. He wasn't scared. Not at all. From the tone of his voice I could detect he was just surprized, probably because I had just easily dispatched of a man nearly twice my height.

"Don't judge a book, Alex. Ever." I said, with no remorse for my most recent victim. I heard the crackle of my radio, and a garbled transmission came through.

"Rami.....z.......Olmes...rendez.....at the facility! We....BACKUP!...been hit!...bloo.....everywhere!" I thumbed off the power on my radio. It had been Ben Rhodes, a new recruit who had been put in charge of the main radio transmitter. I looked at Ramirez, who was in no condition to move. He had been trampled by the monster of a man. His leg was bent at an irregular angle, and he had a rather large bruise on the right side of his face.

"Ramirez, I'm going to back up the unit, and get a medic. Will you be okay here by yourself? I don't see any heavy bleeding, and there shouldn't be any more resistance nearby. The unit actually got ahead of us. They're at the facility." I said, the worry for my friend evident in my voice.

He gave me a thumbs up, and I was off like a lighting bolt, heading towards the rest of my unit. My legs felt like they were on fire, and my shoulder that I had injured earlier was giving me shit. I still had my knife and USP, but I forgot to retrieve my FAL. I was coming up to the entrance of the facility and I saw smoke, and heard all the guns firing. _Please, don't tell me I'm late!_

Could finally see the battlefield, and realized it was a grim situation. 20 guys had been airdropped into these woods, including Ramirez and myself, and I now only saw five of us. Counting myself, there were six. All of these lives just to take back a weapons development facility from a bunch of the company's enemies.

I saw where my unit was getting fired on from, and fired my entire clip into there position, hitting two of the 10 people lodge at the position. One of them dropped to the ground, the other one fell back into his comrades, knocking two of them down in the process. I reloaded quickly, locking the slide back in place and preparing my assault on the facility.

I made my way into cover, and decided I would check over my equipment. I had two M67 frag grenades, 4 throwing knives, my trusty combat knife, and altogether 6 clips for my USP.. I had wasted six shots, which is half of my clip, and dropped 4 guys.. That meant I had 4 more guys. Unfortunately, they all decided now would be the time to open fire on me, and I was struck in the shoulder by a round, and a searing pain shot through my entire body.

I dropped to the ground before rising up, my shoulder killing me, and sprinting. All of the people had to reload, and I was now approximately ten feet from them. This was it. If I didn't kill them now, I was screwed. I shot two bullets at one guy, killing him, and then I removed a frag grenade from my vest and pulled the pin, counting to three, and then lobbing it at my unsuspecting victims.

Off the bat, two of the guys were blown to pieces, and one of the other two was badly injured by the shrapnel. The one relatively uninjured guy had finished reloading and was about to fire on me, but luckily I was faster. I dropped him with a salvo of bullets, and my gun clicked empty. I loaded a fresh clip in, and I saw my unit making its way towards me. I looked around for the final guy, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Holmes! You bloody twit! Where's Ramirez?!" yelled Gary "Cherry" MacTavish, a former SAS member and our medic.

"Cherry! He needs your help! He's down, and by himself back where I was. It's near our old rendezvous point, at an abandoned heavy Machine Gun encampment." I said back, a serious expression on my face.

"Awright then! Better go save the bloke, else 'eel be bitching for the rest of the bloo'ey day." answered Cherry. He ran off towards the rendezvous point, and I saw what was rest of the unit. It was not a pretty sight.

"Where's Major Sanderson?" I asked a young man, whose face instantly paled.

"Uhh...Sir. The Major's dead. " He said gulping before continuing, "He was hit by a sticky 'nade that blew him, and a man that tried to pry the grenade off of him, the fuck up."

I stood there for a minute. _Josh is dead? Damn. DAMN! This was my last mission. It was supposed to be a god-damn walk in the freaking park. But instead we've lost fourteen freaking guys! Shit! If Josh is dead,. That means I'm the highest ranking officer! Oh shit. _All of this was going through my mind.

"If Sanderson's dead. I'm your new CO. And we have a mission to do." I said, pulling myself together. Looking around I saw Joey Lopez, a rather green recruit, and Craig Travis, our demolitions expert. Also, I saw Tony Lorenzo, an Ex-Hitman for the Italian mob, and Nikolai "Russian Roulette" Schroeder, the younger brother of one of Umbrella's main hitmen.(A reference to another story of mine) All in all, I was pretty fucked. Craig and Nikolai are the only reliable one's here, Tony being a rather blatant coward, and Joey being too green to be much help.

"Alright, Lopez, Lorenzo, take the rear, Schroeder, up with me. Travis, cover Schroeder and myself." I ordered, my expression grim. We moved forward, as a fully functioning unit, other than the slight blunders of the young Lopez. I opened the door to the facility, and realized just how bad the situation was. There were corpses everywhere, and strange gouges in the walls.

"What the hell?! I don't wanna die here!" wailed Lorenzo, seeing all the scattered corpses and panicking. I heard a clicking noise that seemed to echo throughout the facility, the small hallways amplifying the sound.

Or was it coming from right next to me? I ignored it, and kept walking froward, before turning left into a horrendous sight. There was blood everywhere, and bodies cut up into little ribbons. The clicking noise was significantly louder, and I started getting nervous.

"Oh God!!!" I heard Lorenzo shriek, and saw him being dragged away, a thick rope wrapped around his chest. I ran over to him, and grabbed his hand. Looking at the rope around his chest, I realized it wasn't a rope. Actually, it was dripping water and was pink. It was a tongue!

My discovery was startling, but not quite as startling as the fact that Lorenzo had just been cleaved in two by the tongue. Out of the shadows leapt a large creature, which landed right on Nikolai. It slashed at Nikolai's chest with one of it's massive claws. Lopez spun around, and began unloading on the creature, emptying his M4 into the creature. After bisecting Nikolai, it leapt towards Lopez, crushing him under it's weight.

I was about to draw my gun when I saw Travis running towards the beast. While my attention was diverted however, the creature had shot it's tongue at me, and punctured a hole through my abdomen. I fell to the ground in pain. At the same moment, I heard a _thunk_ and watched as a grenade, minus the pin rolled towards the creature.

I got to my feet, and tried limping away, before being flung into the wall by the force of the explosion, blacking out.


End file.
